NCIS: Nightworld Circle3 Investigation Service
by TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: Jenny, Ziva, Tony, and OC are Daybreak agents in Washington D.C. Gibbs, McGee, Kate, and OC are vampire hunters. What happens when work, accidents, and possibly something more brings them together? Will Gibbs team do something they regret?
1. Chapter 1

**No! I told myself I wasn't going to post another story! But I couldn't help myself. I promise I'm going to update this better.**

**This isn't a prologue so much as a backstory, telling who everyone is and their teams and stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the Night World series *sobs***

* * *

Night Hunters

Jethro Gibbs- human. Fifteen years ago, his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly had been murdered by a robber. But then he met Jake Clarke, who told him the real story; Shannon and Kelly had been attacked by a vampire and Kelly was probably still alive, he was a vampire hunter and had staked the one that killed Gibbs' wife just the night after. Clarke had taught Gibbs about them and Gibbs had formed his own team, vowing to kill every vampire he could and find his daughter.

Ari Haswari- half vampire, half human. He had always been human, but when he was 19 and interrupted a robbery at his house, he'd found out he was a vampire. Hating himself and the creature he was, he'd become a vampire hunter and eventually met Gibbs, another hunter, one who didn't blame him for what he was and took him in. Kate's soulmate.

Kate Todd- human. Saw her mother killed by a werewolf when she was 17, it would have gotten her if it hadn't been for Ari (who she found was her soulmate), who had been walking in the woods and heard her scream. He had introduced her to Gibbs.

McGee- Old soul human. When he was 22, he'd seen a girl getting attacked by two men in an alley; even though he'd thought it was just a regular mugging, he'd still picked up a broken garden stake and killed them both. After that he'd recognized _them _easily and one day he found Gibbs staking one he'd been following and decided to team up with him.

Circle Daybreak- team Dawn Fire

Jennifer (Jenny) Redfern- Jez Redfern's vampire half-sister, leader of Dawn Fire. After her younger sister Jez had been revealed as a Wild Power and hearing how so many of her cousins had found human soulmates and joined the DayBreakers, Jenny, who had always felt out of place with other Night people, decided to follow her family.

Ziva David- Jenny's second in command, Cheetah shapeshifter. Tony's soulmate. With a human father, Ziva and her mother were constantly moving to escape Night World authorities who wanted to kill her as they had done her father. As soon as she was old enough to have control of her form, her mother changed her name and put her up for adoption, figuring she would be safer growing up with humans. When 'shifters Keller and Galen stopped in town and caught her changing, they told her to go Circle Daybreak with them and on the way they met Tony.

Abigail (Abby) Harman- Witch, Thea and Blaise's other cousin. Raised by Grandma Harman, she had always liked humans and been sad to see how other Night people talked about them. When Thea and Eric had started off for their vampire cousins they stopped to stay with Abby and she joined them in their search for the new generation of Daybreakers. They found Thierry.

Tony DiNozzo- Human. Met his soulmate, Ziva, 3 years ago and after she told him about the Night World, joined her in going to Circle Daybreak.

Kelly Gibbs-Redfern- made vampire. At nine years old, Kelly and her mother were attacked and dragged off by a rogue vampire while on a trip. Her mother, Shannon, was killed but Kelly had gotten away. Wandering around a strange city and dying from loss of blood, she might have died. Almost dead, she had stumbled into Jenny who had given her blood to change Kelly. After she was changed, Jenny had adopted her as her own daughter and taken her to Circle Daybreak. That was 15 years ago.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Next chapter is going to be the start of the actual story.**

**If anyone has ideas for what should happen in the story, I need a good, actual plot that's going to end the story.**


	2. A New Case

**Yes! Finally I got time to do this! Okay, so this is going to be the actual start of the story; we're going to meet the characters and have minor appearances by some actual NightWorld characters! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!!**

**A/N: in the beginning scene I don't really know how to describe the room they're in, but it's pretty much like MTAC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Night World, but that would be so awesome!**

* * *

_**Thierry's mansion, Las Vegas**_

"Ahh, Jenny, right on time," Thierry greeted the redhead as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"Thierry," Jenny nodded to him, "You wanted to see me?" she questioned, turning to look at the giant screen where Rashel and Quinn were conducting another mission.

"Yes, I need you and your team to go to Washington D.C. for a new mission," he told her, handing over a file, "there have been an unusually high number of missing persons lately, unsolved cases. Mostly teenage girls, 12 in total. A few have popped up in the last couple of days, blood drained. The police don't know what's going on, clearly some rogue vampires,"

"you want us to take them out," she concluded,

"Exactly," Thierry gave some commands to the people monitoring the screen before turning back to her, "I want your team on it; Abby and Ziva have been informed, you'll need to tell Tony."

"What about Kelly?"

Thierry hesitated a moment, "Kelly won't be coming," he continued quickly, "we've been a little shorthanded around here with everyone running down leads on the Wild Powers and Thea was wondering if she Kelly could go with her and Eric to check on things at the base near San Francisco. She thought Kelly might like to meet Iona Skelton," he told the fiery vampire cautiously, knowing how protective she was about her little girl,

Jenny thought for a moment, she was hesitant to let her daughter go with only a witch and a human, _but she's a vampire, and I trained her. Not to mention she's almost 23. _It was true, Kelly was technically 23 years old and was as smart as an adult and could be very mature, yet she had never lost her childlike personality. _It might be good for her to talk to another kid. After all, Iona is an Old Soul, they would get on well._

"Alright, she can go," Jenny relented, though she was still worried she knew Kelly could take care of herself,

"Yay!" Jenny heard the cheer from behind her just moments before Kelly pounced, engulfing her in a hug that could rival Abby's.

"Kelly! What have I told you about eavesdropping?" she scolded gently,

"Sorry, mom. I wanted to be prepared to beg if you said no," she smiled innocently,

Jenny just rolled her eyes at the girl's smirk, "Alright, you'd better go get packed," she said, getting up to do the same.

"Thanks mommy,"

Jenny watched fondly as her daughter skipped away.

* * *

_**Gibbs' team base, D.C.**_

"Gibbs!" Kate yelled down the hallway to her boss, when he stuck his head out of the doorway she waved him over,

"Look at that," she told him, returning her attention to the news reporter on the television screen.

_"Just in today, I've been told that another girl has turned up, this time stuffed dead in the trashcan of a local man. The girl, 14 year old Heidi Anders appears to be completely drained of blood like the other girls found recently. After questioning the man and surrounding neighbors, the suspect was released. Police are baffled by this new string of murders and advice everyone to say home and lock your doors," _Kate flicked the TV off and looked over at McGee and Ari, who had come in half way through,

"Definitely vampires," McGee said, looking a little pale,

"Yes," Ari agreed, "two or three rogues by the looks of it. Experienced,"

"Right," Gibbs nodded, "McGee, look up the locations where all the girls lived and are assumed to have gone missing, bring up where they where found and look for a probably base location in the surrounding area,"

"On it boss," he replied, already typing away,

"Got it boss," he said a few minutes later, "ten of the most probable locations for a hangout,"

"Good work Tim. Get some sleep guys, we start running 'em down tomorrow,"

* * *

**Okay, I know, not very long but I promise the next one will really start to get into it more. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**:D**


End file.
